The OLED illumination plate comprises a first surface which is formed to be entirely flat and a second surface which has a center surface and a border surface stepwisely formed around the center surface and a transparent electrode is formed on the stepped surface.
In order to assemble the OLED illumination plate for a lighting module, a power needs to be supplied through a transparent electrode. However, the transparent electrode is formed on a stepped surface and the stepped surface is formed of glass, which may cause difficulty in coupling for stable connection.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0062218 (published on Jun. 10, 2010) entitled “Large-area OLED lighting panel with radiant heat wire and lighting system with low-contact resistance” is a related art.